In the Dark of the Night
by Ruby Sparrow
Summary: When the Avalanche members start disappearing, it's up to Vincent and Yuffie to find their comrades before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

Chapter I

The rain was coming down hard, lightning flashed above showing the outline of a mysterious figure. Vincent Valentine stood at the edge of Nibelheim looking down the road. The rest of the town was indoors due to the down pour but Vincent didn't care, he didn't even know why he was out here but Chaos had kept yelling at him.

It was weird for Chaos to want something so badly, Vincent didn't know what was going on but it was the only way to shut the demon up. So Vincent now stood in the pouring rain, waiting for something to happen; if anything was going to happen. He had been standing outside for some time and his cape was starting to stick to him. There was water dipping off of his bangs into his eyes, with a metallic hand he pushed them back from his face.

"This is ridiculous. Nothing would be crazy enough to be out here," _no one but you_ he thought to himself. He turned to make his way back to the manor when movement caught his eye. Crimson eyes looked out over the road leading to town, _I know I saw something, there it is._ There was a shadow moving along the ground very slowly, "What did you get me into Chaos?" He pulled his gun out of the holster making sure it was loaded and moved around to get behind the shadow.

As he came closer to the figure his heighten senses started to make out the smell of blood, as well as the sound of pain, his eyes started making out colors. There was a green top sticking to the skin, Vincent could barely make out the curve of small breast. Short brown hair cover the face, hiding whoever it was but he sensed that he knew this person. He slowly put his gun away, Chaos was screaming at him bad idea but Vincent didn't care. The demon had made him come out here in the rain for a reason and Vincent was going to find out why.

He got closer to the person, not making any noise. The smell of blood hit his nose hard as he watch it mix with the mud on the ground. The figure was crawling as if trying to get to town but it was too much.

Vincent couldn't take any more; he got down on one knee to be at eye level. "If you keep moving you're going to kill yourself, you've already lost a lot of blood." The head shot up at the sound of his voice, the hair fell away from the face letting gray eyes lock with red ones. "Yuffie?" His voice was shocked, his eyes widen as he looked at his young team mate.

"Vin…cent?" Her voice came out as a grasp; she gave an smile before passing out. Vincent rush forward stopping her before she hit the ground.

_Is this why you wanted me out here Chaos? _He put his real hand under her knees and his metallic claw behind her back. Carefully lifting her up, he headed back to the manor.

The morning sun was shining through the window, the rays landing on the face of a young ninja. As she slowly awoke she throw her hands over her eyes to block the light. "Garr man…why is it so bright?" Yuffie looked around taking in her surroundings, "Where am I?" From what she could see she was in an old bedroom that had seen better days. It had old furniture every where, some of it was even turned upside down or on its side. The window had a hole where something had came through it.

There was a pile of books sitting on the desk next to the bed; the bed she finally notice was the only new thing in the room, _well it look new. _She tried to get a better look at the books, sitting up on one of her elbow; a wave of pain went through her making her fall back to the bed.

"I wouldn't try moving if I was you," Yuffie looked to see the tall former Turk leaning against the doorframe. His red cape wrapping around his legs, as his blood red eyes watch her on the bed, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah well, you're not me," she tired moving again but was push back down by the claw of her old comrade. _When did he move? _Another wave of pain shot through her; she bit down on her lip not wanting her friend to know.

"I told you not to move," Vincent said, "you lost a lot of blood. You should still be asleep."

She stuck her tongue out at him, he made a sound but she couldn't tell what he was doing or thinking. _I hate that cape. _"How long was I out for?"

He sat down on the side of the bed, causing the blanket to slide down, only then did she notice that she didn't have any clothes on. Just the bandage covering her up, a grasp left her lips as she seized the blanket pulling it up over her again. Vincent made the sound in his threat at her reaction, "You're been out for almost an week since I found you."

"**AN WEEK!!?**" Yuffie looked into his eyes, red orbs watching her every move, "And what about my clothes?" She scanned the room looking for any signs of her belongings.

"Your clothes were so badly torn I just threw them out but I've left out some of mine." Vincent answer, "They're not much but they should do for now."

"That was my favorite…wait a minute, **YOU UNDRESS ME!!?**"

This time he made an sound that was the closest she have ever heard him make to an laugh. "Yes I did, I couldn't see to your wounds with your clothes on."

_But that was my favorite shirt, damn it. Wait, did he just laugh at me? _She turned back to look at him, _why is he looking at me like that? _It had been a year since they last seen each other but the former Turk hadn't changed at all.

Forgetting about the pain she try sitting up again, this time he didn't stop her, "If you're so eager to get up I'll leave you to it. I'll be in the kitchen down stair once you're done changing."

He left her to herself, closing the door behind him. Yuffie looked over the room once more before getting up and heading to the pile of clothes on the desk. She made her way slowly as her wounds stared to hurt like hell. "Doesn't he have anything that isn't black?" She asks holding up a shirt made of black silk at arms length. As she pulled it over her head, careful not to reopen her wounds, she finally saw the mirror and she hardly recognized herself.

There was a scar going across her left eye half way down her nose, there were black and blue bruises all over her face and her neck. The bandage on her chest cover most of the scar on her body but she could still see the ones on her arms and the small one on her neck. _Why don't I remember getting these and why is Valentine here? _"Wait a minute, where is here? He never answered me!" She finish getting dressed trying to forget the pain and made her way down stair to join Vincent.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

Chapter II

The blonde leader of the Avalanche was just hanging up the phone as the brunette bar owner came down the stairs. "Who was that honey?"

Cloud Strife looked to see his wife taking a sit by the bar. "It was just Vincent; he wanted to let us know Yuffie's up and moving." He watched Tifa put a hand to her very pregnant stomach, "Are you sure you should be moving?"

He didn't care for her moving around so much, still trying to help with the bar. She hasn't been feeling well lately and the doctor had told him to keep her off her feet. He normally didn't care for doctors but with Tifa being six months along and it being their first; he didn't want to take any risks.

"I'm fine Cloud, don't worry so much."

Mako blue eyes watched as she moved to pit up a box of dinks and quickly set it back down. _Why can't she just listen for once? _She saw him watching her, with a smile she sat back down at the bar.

"Ok, ok, I'll take it easy. So how is Yuffie?"

His mind went back to the call, "Vincent said she's up and running around, but I think he wish she would take it easy; she just woke up yesterday."

"That's good news," the brunette said. "What is it with you men and taking it easy?" She gave her husband a pat on the hand.

The spiky hair leader just shrugged at his wife comment and went on cleaning glasses. He remembered a week ago when Vincent first called them about Yuffie. He had asked if they knew why she might have been by Nibleheim. Cloud had told him that last they knew she was visiting Red 13. Tifa had gotten so work up that she wanted to go to her friend's side right then and there but they couldn't walk and Highwind was no where to be found.

"Did Vincent find out what she was doing there anyway?" Tifa grab a rag and a glass and started cleaning it.

Cloud picked some of them up and putted them on the shelf behind the bar and then started on another one. "No, it seems Yuffie is still trying to remember everything and he doesn't want to rush her. I think he should have asked her…" he stopped speaking to hear.

He could see Tifa giving him a confused look out the corner of his eye. "What's wro…" he raised his hand to silence her. Cloud knew he heard that sound before but he couldn't place it. It was a humming and it was starting to get louder then it hit him.

"**GET DOWN!!**" He jumped over the bar pushing Tifa to the ground just as the wall behind them exploded, throwing the glasses at them. He could hear Tifa screaming, and tried to cover as much of her as possible. The glass was cutting through his sleeves, into his skin, he tried holding in the pain until one got him on the cheek. He pushed his wife down trying to shield her from the glass, hoping he wasn't hurting her or the baby.

Once it seemed clear he looked around making sure nothing else would come flying at them. A moan came from the woman below him, "Tifa, are you alright?" There was no answer, mako eyes searched the body, and they landed on blood running down the side of her face. He pushed some of it away but there was still too much to tell where it was coming from, "**DAMN IT!!**"

"Move in," Cloud looked at the force of men coming through the hole that was once a wall. There was still dust in the air and they were wearing mask, "Secure and capture, remember the boss wants them alive."

_Then you shouldn't have blown us up, _he tried getting up but stopped as pain shoot through his leg. Part of the bar had falling onto it cutting the skin deep. "Over here sir, I found them!" Cloud's head shoot up eyes falling onto one of the men standing over them with his gun aimed. He searched the floor with his hand trying to find something to throw.

Just as he found a glass, he was knocked out from behind. Falling to the ground he saw someone picking Tifa up before the darkness took him.

Tifa Strife came to as she was thrown from side to side, there were spots still clouding her vision and her head hurt like hell. She tried to move to a sitting position but there was a pair of hands holding her down. As she rolled over looking for the owner of the hands; her brown eyes landed upon the spiky hair of her husband, "Cloud?" Her voice was barely a whisper but she could see that he heard her.

She could feel him trying to hold her better but she noticed it was hard due to the cuff on his wrists. He sat at a wield angle with her leaning against him, she moved her head trying to see what was wrong. She stopped as she realized that her hands weren't cuffed. _Why_ _didn't they cuff me? _Pushing down her hand slipped in something on the ground, holding it up, she could see the blood covering it. Brown eyes shot to her lover's leg, it had a deep cut and blood was still flowing from it. She jumped to take care of it but was held fast by Cloud.

"You shouldn't move. You got a bad cut on your forehead and on your arm too," he give her a cold look; one she haven't seen in a while.

"But your leg?"

"Don't brother yourself," there was movement on the other side of the truck they were in. She could only see an outline but the voice was familiar.

"Reeve, is that you?"

"The one and only," he leaned more into the light. As Tifa looked closer she could make out the cuts and bruises all over him; as well as one of his sleeves being missing. He must have notice her staring, he pointed to her and simple said, "Head."

She reached up feeling a piece of cloth wrapped around her head, "Why didn't you take care of Cloud?"

"I tried to but he wouldn't let me until he knew you were okay."

Tifa notice her husband's hold on her had loosened; she looked up to see a very pale Cloud leaning to one side, eyes closed, "Cloud?"

Reeve jumped forward reaching for Cloud's neck as if looking for a pulse. "He's still alive, he's just lost a lot of blood," Reeve lifted Cloud's arms up and over Tifa so she could move away. "If he just let me take care of it to begin with but he was so concerned about you and the baby. I would say congratulations but this is hardly the place or the time."

_The baby? _Tifa rested a hand on her stomach; she could still feel it moving. _It doesn't seem like anything's wrong, _"But you never know."

"What did you say?"

"Oh…nothing," Tifa watched as Reeve finished putting his other sleeve around Cloud's leg.

He then move to sit next to her, laying a hand on her stomach, "I don't think you have to worry; who ever these guys are, they were really careful when they moved you and I don't think it was because of Cloud.

It then clicked with her that Cloud was the only one cuffed. "Why didn't they cuff us?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Cloud taking out the side of the truck we were in when he came to, although that didn't help the leg."

Tifa watched as Cloud's chest slowly moved to show breathing but she didn't like how pale he was, "What happen to you?"

Reeve leaned back putting his legs out in front, "I wish I could say who our hosts are but they always have masks on. As for what happen to me, it's a long story. Let just say my office has a new sun roof but I took some of them out before they got me." He said giving her a grin.

"That seems to be their strategy, blow something up and then capture the target." A sound started coming from Cloud; as if he was having trouble breathing, she tried going to him but was stopped by Reeve.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to rest."

"Is there anything we can do to get out of here?"

He put an arm around her shoulder, "I wish I knew where here was but we can't do much in the shape we're in and Cloud out cold. Don't worry before they knocked me out I was able to send someone for help."

Tifa watched Cloud never looking away from him, "I wonder if this is what happen to Yuffie?"

Reeve's eyes widen at her comment, "What happen to Yuffie?"

"We don't know, only that Vincent found her outside of Nibelheim and in bad shape."

Reeve looked down at the ground, as if trying to hide his eyes from her, "I wonder who else they've…" Tifa looked over to see him staring off into space. She was going to ask what was wrong when she remembered.

"Cait?"

Reeve nodded his head, "He found help."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes- Sorry for taking so long but my computer been acting up and I haven't been able to get to any of my stories. But it's working now so please enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

Chapter III

"Marlene, dinner's ready," Barret finished setting the table and started getting the food from the kitchen. When he came back his adopted daughter still hadn't came in. "Marlene, hurry up and get in here before ya food starts getting cold," there was still no answer.

The door opened to the little girl pulling something behind her, "Dad, dad look who I found."

The black and white cat laid on the ground as the little girl drag it by the arms. "Cait? Damn thing looks like it fell out of the Shera," Barret relieved Marlene of the cat setting it on the sofa. It had a big cut in one ear, one of its legs was bent backward and part of its tail was missing. There was some liquid coming out but Barret couldn't tell if it was oil from Cait or blood from something else. "Shit Cait, what the hell happen to you?"

"Oh take it easy laddie," Barret's gun-hand was pushed away as the cat came to, "I've been through enough already thank ye."

"Marlene, where did you find him?"

"Down the hill, by the river."

"And it's a good thing ye did; I was about ready to give up."

"What happen to you Cait?" Barret was trying to stop whatever it was leaking from the cat, "Is this Reeve's blood?"

"Some of it, the rest belongs' to some bastards I met on my way here," Cait turned to look behind him. "Will you be answering that then?"

Barret didn't realize that the phone had been ringing, "Marlene can you get that?" Nodding the little girl disappeared to answer the phone; Barret's attention went back to the cat on the sofa, "Now tell me what happened."

"I don't rightly remember, only that the roof of the office blowing up and then me trying to get to help."

Barret was confused at what he was hearing, _isn't Reeve you and you Reeve? Maybe Reeve got hit on the head. _

Marlene came running back into the room, a worried look on her face, "Dad, its Vincent and he sound kind of worry."

He stood patting her on the head, "Stay with Cait." He went to the kitchen picking the phone up from where she left it, "Hey Vince, what up?"

There was a sigh into the phone, "Barret?"

_He hates that name, _Barret thought to himself. "Of cause, who else would be answering my phone?"

"Have you heard from the Stifes?"

"Why would the Stifes be here?" He could hear someone from behind the dark prince, "And who is that yelling? Is that Yuffie, what the hell is she doing with you?"

"Vinny, who are you talking to? It better not be Marshmallow."

"Yuffie please," Barret could hear more yelling from the Wutai princess and another sigh from Vincent on the other line. _They sound like a married couple_, he thought with an smile on his face. "I found Yuffie outside of town a week ago in bad shape; I talked to Cloud a day ago, tried calling them today and the number no longer exists."

"I haven't seen or heard from them but picking up strays seem to be the in thing."

"Who ya bloody calling a stray!' Barret looked to see Cait trying to walk toward the kitchen with Marlene's help.

"Marlene just found Cait outside our house and he look like he been through hell and back."

"It would seem someone is after us," Vincent said matter-of-factly.

"You think?"

"Then what are you doing standing around for? You should be getting out of here before they come looking for you." Cait was yelling, waving his arms around. Marlene was having trouble holding him up.

Barret thought about the cat's words, "Vincent is there anyway you can meet us at the Gold Saucer?"

There was silence on the other line and then some more shouting from the young ninja. "We'll be there in four days," and then the phone was dead.

"Dad is everything alright?" Barret looked at his daughter as he hung up the phone.

"Everything's fine lass," Cait answered for him.

Barret wasn't so sure about that but he played along, "Yeah sweetie everything's fine. We're just going to see Vincent and Yuffie, so why don't you go get ready."

"Okay," he watched as she took off up stairs.

"I should have told her the truth."

"And do you know what the truth is lad?" The cat asked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Barret took another look at the cat leaning in the doorway. "You really do look like shit, are you sure you're up for the trip?"

"I've got be, if I could just get my leg back to facing forward."

"I'll help you in a minute," Barret picked the phone back up trying the number for Cloud and Tifa but there wan nothing. He tried three more times but got the same thing, he finally give up and went to help Cait with his leg and other wounds. The food forgotten on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

Chapter IV

Vincent stood by the entrance to the Gold Saucer, red orbs looking out over the crowd. He didn't know what was going on but Chaos was yelling at him to be on full alert; _you don't need to tell me. _Yuffie was sitting on the ground next to him playing with a fire materia, still wearing the clothes he had giving her.

"Can we go check in now? It's so boring out here," she started throwing the materia up in the air; she still had bandage all over her that he could barely see under his shirt that she was still wearing. "Marshmallow can find us later inside and I'm hungry too."

The ex-Turks gave a small sigh, "You ate before we left and all the way down here."

"Yeah four days ago and if you call rations foods you're weirder then I thought."

Vincent looked down at her, the shirt she was wearing was too big and if one didn't know her they might have thought her a boy. Her hair was still as short as the last time he saw her and her shuriken was on the ground next to her, along with the few things they had brought with them.

His eyes went back to watching the people walking by them heading into the resort, "It will be easier for Barret to find us out here," he said. His metallic claw shot out catching the materia in midair, a sound came from the ninja that was returned with a raised brow from the gunman. _Did she just growl at me? And I thought I was the one with the demon inside._

Another 30 minutes went by with Yuffie going on none stop; Vincent was doing his best to tune her out, as well as Chaos still yelling. "Hey Vinny!" Vincent looked to see the Wutai princess standing in front of him, her hands on her hips. "Vincent have you heard a word I've said?"

_How did I get struck with her? _The young ninja has always been a good friend and a loyal fighting companion but sometimes she just annoyed the hell out of him. Now after spending four days on the road with just her, she was really starting to get him. He put his hand to his temple; he could feel a headache coming on.

"Wow Vinny, are you feeling okay? You don't look so hot; maybe you should go get some rest."

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it. He hated the nick names that the others had came up with for him but for some reason Yuffie was the only one that he never asked to stop calling him by them. He looked back to notice some of the bandages were turning red, _damn she reopened her wounds_. "I'm fine Yuffie but perhaps you should go on ahead and check in." He would have preferred keeping her in eyesight, what with everything that has been happening but she had already lost a lot of blood. "Once the others get here, I'll change your bandages again."

"You know I think you enjoy taking my clothes off." Yuffie's hands shot up covering her mouth as she turned her head looking anywhere but at him.

Vincent could feel his cheeks heating up and was once again thankful for his cape. He couldn't help but wonder where this feeling was coming from. He held the materia out toward her, "Here."

She turned back to him and he could see that her cheeks were a little pinker then normal. She reached for the materia in his hand and put it in the pouch hanging on her belt, "Thank you."

"Hum…pardons me but are you Vincent Valentine?" Both faces looked to a small man, no taller then Yuffie, who looked like he was going to faint. He was wearing the uniform of the Gold Saucer employees and holding a clip board in his hand. Vincent looked him up and down before answering with a nod, "Oh good, I've been trying to find you…"

"What do you mean you've been trying? We did all the looking and it was the lass that saw him." Crimson and gray eyes turned toward the young girl standing behind the man and the cat in her arms. It was waving its hands around and hollering at the employee.

The gunman notice that one of it's leg had been resent and that it was missing part of it's tail; it also had some bandages but they were starting to fall off. There were also cuts on the girl's arms and legs where her pants had been ripped. The small man backed away from the crazy cat, keeping an eye on Vincent. After he left there came a chuckle from the princess. "What's so funny?"

He could tell that she was trying not to laugh, "I think you scared him." Vincent raised one of his eyebrows which pushed Yuffie over the edge as she busted up laughing. The ex-Turk growled at her as a sob came from the girl cutting Yuffie off. She went to stand by their friend and put an around the child's shoulder, "Marlene, what's wrong?" The girl tried to answer but she was crying too much.

Vincent felt sorry for the girl, he was moving to her side when the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He stopped in his tracks, senses going to full alert. He looked but couldn't see anything; the headache came back as Chaos started screaming and then he realized. "Where's Barret?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

Chapter V

Yuffie was getting tried but she was trying not to fall asleep in front of the boys. They had checked into the hotel, getting two rooms, Marlene was already asleep in the room Yuffie and her were sharing. She however was in the other one with Vincent listening to Cait as he told them what happened. Vincent had just finished putting some more salve and clean bandages on her. She still didn't feel right being topless in front of the gunman, most of all after her comment out front. _Why did you even say that?_

She could feel her cheeks starting to heat up and quickly tried to focus on the cat sitting across from them. Cait Saith, much to his disappointment had to turn around while she was being seen to but now he was once again waving his arms around. She sat next to Vincent, waiting for Cait to finish and she was fighting to stay awake. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Wait a minute, so you just left him there?"

"**IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO LEAVE HIM!!**"

"Okay, okay sorry," Yuffie leaned back putting her legs up on the table between them, "you don't have to bite my head off."

"It's like I told you lass, he handed me to Marlene and then sent us down the hill into some bushes."

"But who would want to take out old Marshmallow?" The Wutai princess eyed Vincent, giving a concerned looked.

He had remained quite this whole time, his red eyes unfocused. _Wonder what's going on inside of that head of his? Maybe he's talking with Chaos_. Yuffie had always wondered what it would be like to have someone else living inside your head. She had wanted to ask him many times but something has always held her back.

"Vincent?" His head turned toward her but his eyes were still unfocused making them look redder then normal, "Vincent, what's wrong?"  
"None of this makes sense."

Yuffie looked Cait up and down, his leg was badly messed up and some of the white spots were black. They had put new bandages on him as well, trying to stop the oil from flowing. Cait was their only link to the Strifes, Reeve, and perhaps even now Barret but by looking at Cait she couldn't help but wonder if Reeve was in much the same shape. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vincent moving across the room, "What ya doing?"

"Calling Cid."

Yuffie and Cait exchanged looks, "Is Cid there with you?" Last anyone knew the sky pilot had been missing for about a month.

"If he is, he's in a different cell, I haven't seen him yet."

"And where is here?" Yuffie asks.

"Well lass, if I knew where here is I would be telling ye two to come and get us. They blindfolded me and the lass, and the lad is still out."  
The ninja frowned; she was worry about her old fighting comrades, most of all Tifa. With her being pregnant, she wasn't going to be much help in breaking out. Plus the fact that Cloud was out cold and how pale Cait had said he was. The cat had assured her that they would be alright but she worried for them none the less.

There was a chick as Vincent hung the phone up, "Well?" She asked half way between a yawn and covering her mouth. Vincent shook his head as he sat back down next to Yuffie, "Well, I'm sure he's alright. He's most likely flying around on his ship somewhere."

"Ay, but Shera was still answering a few days ago, I hope they didn't take the lass trying to get to him," Cait said.

Yuffie didn't care much for Cid, he was always yelling at her for making a mess in his ship and calling her nick names that she didn't like. _I wonder if that how Vincent feel about me calling him Vinny_, she thought to herself. _Wait where did that come from_? She spotted Vincent gazing off somewhere, she was about to say something but it came out as a yawn instead.

"Perhaps you should rest; your wounds will never heal if you keep pushing yourself." Crimson eyes where watching her, still unfocused.

"I'm okay Vinny, right now we need to figure out what's going on here and we got to find the others. This is most likely what happened to me and Red 13."

"Where is my fellow feline?" Cait asked.

"We don't know, he was with me but the last thing I remember was sitting with him at the canyon by the fire," Yuffie folded her hands in her lap not sure what to say. "Then I woke up in Vinny's place with all of these wounds but other then that I can't tell you a thing."

"He'll be fine lass, you know the old saying, 'We cats always land on our feet.'" There was silence as everyone tried to think through everything that been said.

"So from what we can gather is that you two are the…," the cat went silent, still, and his eyes went dark.

Yuffie leaned over the table and poked him, ""Hey Cait, what's wrong?" There was no answer; she turned gray orbs to look at red ones."Wonder what happened."

Vincent stood making his way around the table, "He'll be okay," the ex-Turk picked the small cat up and moved him to one of the beds.

"Are you worry about the others; I mean what are we going to do?" Yuffie stood following him to the bed.

"Right now, you're going to rest before you reopen your wounds again, you won't do the others any good by bleeding to death." Vincent pointed towards the door joining the two rooms.

Yuffie wanted to argue but knew he was right, also that Vincent wanted to be left alone to think. _He's probably already fighting with Chaos_, she took another look at Cait, "But…"

"Please Yuffie," he said and she could have sworn that even with the cape she could see that he was indeed worried about what was going on.

"Fine but afterwards we're going to figure stuff out and then go free the others so don't let me sleep for too long." She slowly made her way to the door, "And there's nothing you can do to stop me Vincent Valentine!" She yelled slamming the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

**Chapter VI**

The ninja and ex-Turk were standing outside of the Golden Saucer's stable getting the chocobos ready to go. Marlene was sitting to the side out of the way holding Cait, the cat had been out cold since the night before and the little girl had worry about him all night. Yuffie finished tying off some bags to the back of her chocobo, she could see the silent gunman tying off some things to his own. She was use to him not talking a lot but he hadn't said a word since the night before and it was starting to get to her.

There had been some kind of distance between them, _maybe it was something I said last night_, she thought to herself, _I did say some odd things_. The gunman had always been the only one out of her friends to really give her a chance to prove herself and that had brought the two closer together then any of the others.

"So where are we going to first? I mean, we don't even know where to start looking," she starred over at the cat lying in the small child's arms. "I wish Cait was awake, maybe he could give us some kind of hint."

"Even if Cait was awake he said so last night that he didn't know where they were," Vincent looked at Marlene and then back at Yuffie. "We should leave the girl and Cait behind."

"What?!"

"It may become too dangerous to have them around, it would be safer for them to remain here."

"There's no way that I'm going to leave Marlene anywhere by herself, those people might come back for her."

"I don't think so, they already have Barret, they wouldn't need to get his daughter." Vincent tied off another bag to the chocobo.

"We don't know that they have Barret, he might have gotten away from them and they could be coming after her as we speak." Yuffie threw her shuriken into one of the bag and walked over to Marlene. "You ready to go Marlene?"

The girl stared at Yuffie, "Yes, I'm ready but Yuffie, where are we going?"

"Oh well we're going…"

"To Rocket Town, hopefully we can find Cid," Vincent answered.

"Rocket Town? We're closer to the canyon, shouldn't we check on 13?" Yuffie was helping Marlene up onto the chocobo. As she tried to get on herself a wave of pain shot through her, _I guess my wounds haven't healed all the way yet_.

"13 and Cid should both be check on but once we have the Highwind we'll be able to search for the others faster."

"Yeah but…" she caught her breath as a pair of hands took hold of her waist. Looking down she found Vincent's normal and metallic hands holding her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping you up, we don't need you hurting yourself anymore then you already are."

"I'm just fine, I don't need your he…" before she knew what had happened, she was on her chocobo sitting behind Marlene. When she starred down at the ex-Turk, she could just barely see his red eyes above his cape. "Hum…well…thank you but I didn't really need your help."

With a small nod Vincent jumped onto his chocobo, pushing it forward with a small kick to its middle. As Yuffie watched Vincent take off ahead of her she couldn't keep her cheeks from heating up. _Come on Yuffie, he was just helping you up because of your wounds, just like any other fighting comrade would do_. She shook her head, _don't think about that right now Yuffie_! "Hey Vinny, wait up!" She gave her own chocobo a small push and took off after the gunman as they began making their way to Rocket Town.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

**Chapter VII**

It had been a week since they had left the Golden Saucer. The sun was just below the horizon when Vincent called it a day. The ex-Turk stood watch, as Yuffie and Marlene set up the camp. Vincent had wanted to leave the girl and cat behind but the young ninja would hear nothing of it. Yuffie didn't want to leave the girl all by herself after losing her father and she thought for sure that the girl wouldn't be safe.

Marlene was getting wood for the fire while Yuffie was putting up the tent. "Is Cait going to be alright?" Marlene asked setting more wood next to the fire.

Vincent looked towards the cat laying on the bedroll by the fire, Cait was conscious two days ago but he hadn't moved since. "He'll be fine Marlene, besides it's really Reeve that we have to worry about. But we'll hold on to Cait for as long as…" a gasp came from the ninja. As the former Turk turned towards Yuffie, he heard a noise coming from the forest around them. He slowly made his way over to Yuffie, who had her arm wrapped around her middle, Vincent's eyes never leaving the woods. "It's okay Vinny, I'm fine really, nothing to worry about. Vincent, what's wrong?"

His head turned towards her, red eyes locking with gray ones. As he moved her arm away to look at her wound he shook his head, hoping that she would understand. It seemed that she did for her eyes widen, though her head didn't move her gray orbs scanned the camp before landing on Marlene. The gunman follow her eyes toward their young company, she was sitting by the fire with one of her hands resting on Cait.

He leaned forward to get a closer look at Yuffie's wound, she had pulled some of the stitches, _not enough to start bleeding again_, he thought to himself. He was so close that he could hear her heart racing, even without his heighten senses he could have heard it. "You need to be more careful or these wounds will never heal."

"You keep saying that Vinny but that's not what we need to worry about right now," they were both whispering so Marlene wouldn't hear.

The former Turk starred at Yuffie. "We're being watch, so try to act normal," he pushed her to a near by rock to sit on. Vincent started redoing her bandage, Chaos was yelling at him, and his headache was coming back. His hands went about their work as crimson eyes scanned the forest.

Yuffie jumped sucking in a gasp of air. "What's wrong?" Vincent asked thinking that she had seen something.

"Nothing," she said pushing his metallic hand away from her, "your hand is just cold."

"Sorry."

She gave him a sly grin. "It's okay," stormy gray eyes scanned the woods. "Do you think its same guys that got the others?"

"If it was, they would have tried for us already," Vincent finished tying off the wraps, then took a sit next to her.

"Should we tell Marlene?" The Wutai princess asked.

"No," Vincent looked over at the girl, her hand still resting on the cat but she was watching them. _I think she already known_.

He loosened his gun in it's holster, hoping whatever it was that was watching them would leave if it saw that they were armed.

"Vinny, should one of us go have a look?" Vincent knew that she was right but he didn't want to leave them. With Yuffie still healing and the need to protect the young girl. Chaos would not stop screaming at him to listen to the girl. He scanned their camp once more, then turned towards Yuffie. She had her arm back around her middle and she was doing a bad job at hiding her pain.

"Do you have any materias with you?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" She gave him a grin as she pulled a bag over and opened it. It was full to the brim with materias. "I don't have any Summoning ones though."

"These will do," Vincent reached over pulling a fire and lightening one out. "You and Marlene get in the tent and stay there until I get back."

The Wutai princess gave a nod as she stood and walked towards the girl. "Come on Marlene time for bed, we've got a long day tomorrow."

"Yuffie is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, now off we go." Vincent watched Marlene pick up Cait and follow Yuffie to the tent. They were mumbling about redoing the cat's bandages. The ex-Turk wasn't sure if this Cait was still able to be controlled by Reeve but he knew it would be hard convincing the girl to leave him. Marlene had always thought of the cat as a real person, that Reeve and Cait Sith were two different people.

He went back to looking through the bag of materias, he gave a small nod toward Marlene as she said good-night and disappeared into the tent. He stopped looking as Yuffie came back over to him, "Be careful out there." She bent down to pick up her shuriken as she stood back up she planted a fast kiss on the gunman's cheek just above the cape.

Before he could say anything she was already in the tent and closing the flap behind her. He had found the ice materia he'd been looking for, a grin spread across his face as he realized that Chaos had gone silent at the kiss his host had gotten. He made sure his gun was loaded, loading the materias into his gun he started off into the forest.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun. 

Author's Notes- This is my first fight scene **EVER**, I normally just have the beginning of the fight at the end of one chapter and the next chapter would start after the fight and the readers would just have to make it up themselves. But for this story I felt like it really needed the fight so please bare with me and I hope you enjoy. Also thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter VIII

Yuffie was too busy throwing stuff around to realize she was keeping Marlene awake. "What was I thinking? Come on Yuffie this is not the time to be hitting on anyone, most of all Vinny."

"Yuffie is something wrong?" Marlene was laying on a bedroll, with Cait lying next to her. They had redone his bandages but the new ones were already turning a dark red.

"Everything's fine Marlene, why do you ask?"

"Because you've move that bag five times already."

Yuffie looked at the bag she held in her hand, "Have I really?"

Marlene nodded her at her, the bag the ninja held once again falling to the ground. "You know if you like Vincent you should tell him. You never know he may like you too," the little girl pulled the blanket up a little more over her and Cait. Laying back down she gave a yawn, "Good-night Yuffie," she said closing her eyes.

Yuffie just stared at the little girl, _maybe she's right_.

"What, no, don't even think about it, Vincent like _me_? He's still in love with Lucrecia, beside it's not like I like him."

_Yeah sure it's just that you always ask to go with him when the Avlanche had missions._

"No, it's just that he's a really good fighter and he's always watching my back in battle."

_Maybe he doesn't want anything to happen to you._

"Because we're friends, that's all."

_Friends or something more?_

The Wutai princess stared off to the side of the tent she knew the silent gunman had been sitting. "No, no way," she shook her head as she laid out a bedroll for herself next to Marlene. She sat down pulling her knees up to her chin. "Maybe…no, no, I'm just worry about the others that's all. So worry that I'm fighting with myself about whether or not Vinny like me. I wonder if that what it's like when he's fighting with Chaos?"

Laying down she pulled her blanket up over her head, _and there's no way in hell_… her thoughts were cut off as gun short rang out around the tent. She jumped from the bedroll grabbing her shuriken as she opened the tent's flap and ran out, "**VINCENT!!!**"

* * *

Vincent didn't even hear them come at him until it was too late. Six wolves had came out of no where, he got two of them with his gun before one of them knocked him on his back, knocking the gun from his hand, another one joining the first.

The ex-Turk tried getting the two off of him, out of the corner of his eye he saw a third come at him. He held in his cry as it bit into his right shoulder. Pushing more at the two on top of him he was able to get one of his legs between them. He kicked at one sending it backwards into a tree. Spinning on the ground his free arm flew across hitting the other wolf in the jaw, it backed away crying at the pain. He then reached back grabbing the scruff of the biting one's neck and pulled.

It came free with a sickening sound as the closed jaw was torn from Vincent's skin. A scream slipped through his lips as he threw the wolf over him and into another tree. The pain in his shoulder threw him off balance; Vincent didn't even sense the fourth wolf coming up behind him.

"Vincent, get down!" The gunman dropped to the ground as something flew just barely missing his head. His head shot around in time to see a shuriken flying through the wolf as it jumped toward the former Turk. Crimson eyes followed the shuriken back to the hands it came from, the hands were connected, as he feared, to the Wutai princess.

"I told you to stay in the tent!" Vincent yelled at the ninja.

"You're welcome," Yuffie shouted back, he could hear the fear hiding behind the sarcasm. She tried moving towards him but her path was blocked by one of the wolves.

Vincent noticed the blood dipping from around its mouth, it must have been the one that bit him. He stood looking around for his gun as the beast he punched in the jaw came back for another circle. Vincent was starting to lose the feeling in his arm, he tried wiggling his fingers but they seem not to listen to him. "Yuffie did you bring any materias?"

"No, they're all back at the camp." Vincent risked a quick look at the ninja, she was standing off against her own wolf, she didn't see the last wolf coming up behind her.

"Yuf…" Vincent was knocked down by his beast as it ran by to help its fellow wolves with the ninja.

He turned as he fell, hoping not to land on the now useless arm. He could feel the wall of control he had on Chaos slipping from him as he saw Yuffie surrounded by wolves. Moving to stand and help his company, his metallic hand brushed against something, red orbs scanned the ground. Half way under a near by bush laid his gun.

"Vincent, any day would be great!"

Vincent grabbed the gun, searching just in time to have one of the wolves land on him. He hadn't noticed the beast breaking away from the circle forming around the ninja. His gun once again falling from his hand. His fingers could just reach it but the wolf kept pushing him down and away from the weapon. Vincent had to keep moving his head so the k9 couldn't bit his neck, by doing so he couldn't see his gun and was going by feeling alone.

Chaos was yelling at him to let go, to drop the wall, Vincent was holding on, the last time he let Chaos lose it wasn't a pretty picture. He struggled to get his leg under the wolf's middle but it seemed to have caught on to that trick.

Then he heard it, a scream. The ex-Turk had heard the ninja scream before but this went straight through him. His head shot towards Yuffie and the sight he saw did it. Yuffie was on the ground with one of the wolves on top of her, the other one was chewing on her boot. She was trying to reach her shuriken, that was stuck in the trunk of the tree right above her, with one hand while the other hand was pushing the mouth of the wolf away from her face. Vincent notice the blood running down the beast's side but what got him was the blood on his fighting mate.

It happened so fast, the walls fell and Chaos was loses. His metallic clawed hand shot upward grabbing the beast around its neck and snapped it with a small flick of his arm. Throwing the dead wolf off of him, it flew backwards into the two that were on top of Yuffie. As they hit a tree Vincent could hear their spines breaking, they all fell to the ground dead.

When he looked back to Yuffie the fear on her face made him freeze but it wasn't fear directed at the dead wolves on the ground, it was directed towards him. He took a step forward stopping when she cringed trying to get away. The former Turk started getting back in control of his body but the lost of blood from his shoulder was not helping. As Chaos went back behind his walls the pain kick in full and Vincent started losing consciousness. "Yuff…ie?" It was all he could get out before the world went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**In the Dark of the Night**

By: Ruby Sparrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

**Author's Notes: **I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it took sooooo long to update this story. Long story short I had a lot going on in my life and had no time to write for fun and just enough time to write for school. But I'm back and I hope that you readers out there can find it in your hearts to forgive me and to keep on reading and reviewing. I hope to have a new chapter for at least one of my stories posted every week from now on but sometime the Powers That Be have other plans for us. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter IX**

It was the middle of the night when the small group made it into Rocket Town, and what a sight they made. Yuffie once again had cuts all over her clothing, and Marlene sat in front of her on their chocobo fast asleep. The princess looked over to the ex-Turk,_ stubborn fool_, she thought to herself. Vincent wouldn't amitte to it but she could tell that he was hurting, he was doing little things but if she didn't know him so well, she might not have noticed

He was keeping his normal arm closer to his body and was leaning over in his saddle a little more then he was known to. Vincent was also holding his cape tighter around him, trying to hide the blood on his sleeve. Yuffie shook her head giving a sigh, "You know if you're trying to hide your injuries from me, you're not doing a very good job."

"Who says I'm hiding anything?" Vincent asked looking up.

_My God, he looks half dead_, she thought, _if he would just let me take care of that wound_. "We can stop at the inn, I'll check your shoulder," Yuffie pulled her chocobo to a stop in front of the inn, watching as the gunman tried not to fall off his bird. "You don't look too good Vinny."

"I'm fine Yuffie, beside we should get to Cid's place, the sooner the better." The young ninja didn't want to listen to Vincent but she knew that he was right. "Yuffie, we will find the others," Vincent whispered stopping his chocobo next to her.

"You got me all wrong Vinny, it's not the others I'm worry about, it's you." Yuffie looked at the inn wondering if she could get him to change his mind. "Your wounds are pretty bad, ya sure you don't want to stop?"

"I'm sure, let's keep moving." Gray orbs followed the silent gunman as he started his chocobo at a slow pace down the road to where a rocket had once stood.

_Stubborn fool, he's going to reopen those wounds of his and I'm…_the Wutai princess gave a small laugh to herself. "Keep cool Yuffie, you're starting to sound like Vinny." She gave her bird a nudge moving to catch up with Vincent.

As they got closer to the old pilot's house, Yuffie didn't care for what she saw. There were no lights on anywhere, the garden that Shera had started last month, was a mess and the fence was broken in several spots. "Man what happened?" Yuffie said jumping off her chocobo.

"What's going on? Where are we?" Marlene asked being awoken by the sudden movement.

"Stay there Marlene, Vincent and I are going to have a look around." _I didn't mean to wake her up_, Yuffie thought. They hadn't made camp since the attack in the woods and that was about four days ago. Marlene slept whenever she could, laying against Yuffie, where Yuffie and Vincent been going non stop, and like everything else, it was starting to show on the wounded group.

The princess stared at Vincent, as he struggled to get down with one hand. _Damn him, _she could see the pain in his eyes. The ex-Turk pulled his gun and checked that it was loaded, _can he shoot with his claw, _she thought. She always known him to shoot with his hand.

"You go to the right and I'll go left." She nodded pulling her shuriken from her bags, taking another glance at Vincent but all she saw was his chocobo.

"Stay there," she told Marlene pointing to the chocobo as she made her way around the house. _It's way too quite around here_, she told herself,_ where is everyone_? Yuffie made it around the house scanning with her eyes the whole time but she didn't see anyone. She did find something, a trail of footprints, leading around to the back. Realizing that there were really a few different sets of footprints, she started to get a bad feeling. _Please Leviathan don't let this be happening_, she prayed with all her heart.

Even though she had a feeling of what she would find in the back she still gasped when she saw the giant hole where the wall had once stood. "Oh no," she couldn't believe it.

"YUFFIE!?"

"Over here Vincent!" She yelled back as the gunman made his way over what remained of the wall, "Looks like there's no one here." There was no reply, "Vinny, hello Vincent," but there was still no reply. _I hope he's not talking to Chaos again_, she thought. The young ninja had different feelings about the demon living in her friend since that night four days ago. She had seen Chaos before when Vincent had let him out in the past, but she could always still see the silent gunman in those eyes. This last time it was as if another person was there, and it wasn't Vincent. "It looks like the same people got to Cid too, maybe we should go…"

A loud crash brought their attention back to the house. "Who's there?" Vincent aimed his gun into the hole, Yuffie did the same with her shuriken, but she couldn't see anything in the darkness. Knowing that Vincent probably could she didn't worry too much, "Come on out slowly."

"Please don't shoot, I mean no harm."

Yuffie was starting to make out an outline and soon she saw a young man stepping out of the hole. _He can't be more than 18_, Yuffie thought lowering her weapon.

"Please, please don't shoot."

"Who are you?" Yuffie asked, keeping an eye on Vincent, who hadn't lowered his gun.

"I…Ensign Tanner…of the airship Shera," the man stuttered. Yuffie noticed that his eyes never left Vincent and that he couldn't keep his knees from shaking.

The princess moved closer to Vincent, watching where she stepped. "Hey Vinny, I think you can lower your gun."

"We don't know who he is," he answered.

"He just told us who he is and that he's from Shera."

"So he says."

Yuffie gazed at the guy, "Is there anyway you can prove yourself to us?"

The young man stared at Yuffie before reaching into his pocket, hesitating when he heard the gun click. Yuffie placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder, nodding to the ensign to go on. She watched as he pulled out a pair of goggles and held them up for them to see. "Captain Highwind gave these to me and told me to stay here until his friends came searching for him."

"Cid would never leave those goggles behind," Vincent said.

"Not unless he was trying to leave a message for us," Yuffie walked around Vincent taking the goggles from Tanner. "Was there anything else?"

"Are you Yuffie Kisaragi?" He asked.

"Yes, I am and this is Vincent Valentine." The ninja nodded to the ex-Turk, _come on Vinny put the gun down_. She stared into his red orbs until he lowered his gun, but without putting it away. "Now ensign, was there anything else from Cid?"

"No ma," Tanner answered shaking his head, "only to give you those."

"Don't you have a way to contact the Shera?" Vincent asked.

"No sir."

"That's alright Tanner, do you have anywhere you can go?" Yuffie started back to Vincent holding the goggles. She didn't understand Cid half the time and now she really didn't understand him, _why leave your goggles behind_? She looked over the goggles but she couldn't see anything different about them. Tanner nodded in answer of the question, she give a small laugh at the look on the ensign's face as he kept an eye on Vincent.

"You better get going." The gunman holstered his gun and started back towards the chocobos.

Yuffie watched Vincent leave, _we need to work on his people skills._ She shook her head, waved to Tanner and started after Vincent. "Hey Vinny wait up! You know you could have been nicer to the guy."

Vincent stopped, turning on her so fast that she couldn't help the small yelp that escaped her lip. "He was in Cid's house which had a giant hole in the side of it, with Cid's goggles, that he always has with him and you want me to be nicer to the guy."

"Geez, I was just saying. What's gotten into you?"

"What's going on?" Marlene called to them. Yuffie found the girl on the ground standing next to the chocobos. "Did you guys find Cid?"

"No sweetie but I have a feeling that he's okay." She put her weapon back into the bag, "We'll keep looking for him tomorrow but for now we'll go to the inn and get some sleep, right Vinny." Vincent was looking back toward the house. "Come on Vinny, give it a rest. We're going to the inn, I'm going to check your wound and you're not going to argue with me." _I swear the loss of blood must finally be getting to him_, she thought as she helped Marlene back onto the bird.

"Yuffie, where are the goggles?" He asked.

"I have them, don't worry."

"Please let me hold onto them." She turned to the Dark Prince holding out his claw, staring into his eyes she saw an emotion that the silent gunman normally never shows. _He must really be worried about them_, it never accrued to Yuffie just how much Vincent Valentine cares for the members of his past team.

"Okay sure," she said handing him the goggles. She gave a sly smile and then climbed onto the chocobo's back behind Marlene. She watched as Vincent slowly climbed onto his own bird, the goggles were now attached to his belt. "So off to the inn?" She got a nod from Vincent and they started off down the road.


	10. Chapter 10

**In the Dark of the Night**

By: Ruby Sparrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy VII and am writing this story only for fun.

**Author's Notes: **Once again I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it took sooooo long to update this story. Long story short I have no life of my own anymore, like so many others, and I don't have the internet at home so I do the best I can with what I have. Also it been a while since I played the game and I don't remember them every actually saying how Reeve control Cait or if Cait was an AI and work on it own. I've always thought of it as if Reeve was controlling him with some kind of mind power and that it's like Reeve has two personalities. I hope you enjoy this chapter and that I'll be able to update sooner next time, also feel free to review.

**Chapter X**

When they finally got to the inn Yuffie noticed that Vincent was moving slower then before and that his sleeve was getting darker. _He's reopened his wound_, she thought eyeing the gunman getting off his chocobo. She handed Marlene the smaller of their bags and told her to head on in, Yuffie then turned back to Vincent who was leaning against his bird, with his head bent down.

"Hey Vinny, you alright?" The ninja asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

Vincent jumped slightly as if he had forgotten Yuffie was there. Crimson eyes stared into gray ones, "I'm fine." Vincent grabbed his bag off the chocobo's back and started for the door, holding his right arm closer to him inside the cape.

Yuffie gave a sigh before grabbing her own bag and following after him. Once inside she found Marlene was standing by the fire trying to warm up, Vincent set his bag down next to the girl and started scanning the lobby. _It's like he's waiting for someone to attack us_, the princess thought walking up to the front desk and getting a smile from the young girl working behind it.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" The girl asked.

"We'll need two…"

"One room!" Vincent cut in from his place by the fire.

Yuffie glared at Vincent for a moment before looking back at the girl. She had a mischievous smile on her face as she looked from the ninja to the gunman. _Oh great, just great_, Yuffie could feel her face warming up and she knew it wasn't from the fire.

"If you would please sign here?" The girl asked handing Yuffie a book and pen. After signing the book, she traded the pen for a set of keys to their room. "Here you go, please enjoy your stay. Your room is on the second flood."

"Thanks." The princess gave a wave of her hand, heading over to the others. "Okay, who's ready for a good night's rest?"

Marlene jumped to her feet as Vincent just picked up his bag and started for the stairs. "Yuffie, is Vincent alright?"

Gray orbs just stared after the Dark Prince as he slowly took the steps, she give the best smile that she could handle. "I'm sure he's alright, he's probably just upset about Cait." The ninja regretted the words the moment they left her mouth; she knew it was upsetting to all of them, Marlene most of all. Yuffie still couldn't shake the feeling that she was there but she couldn't help him.

_The Wutai ninja half carried, half dragged Vincent back to their camp, only after getting herself back under control. She was still a little shock from what had happened; the fight, the wolves, and Vincent. Marlene was waiting right inside the tent for them and she froze as they came into view._

"_Look out Marlene," Yuffie cried, hoping the girl would be of more help the just standing there. Unfortunately the only help offered was getting out of the way and then bombarding the princess with questions. Yuffie shook her head trying to get her thoughts straight, there was just too much going on. "Marlene please!" She hated yelling at the girl but sometimes it was needed. "Please, could you just go heat up some water." A silent nod was all Yuffie got as Marlene left the tent._

"_You shouldn't be so hard on her lass." Yuffie jumped a yelp escaping her lips, her head turned to see Cait trying to sit up where Marlene had left him. "It's not often the girl has to see something like this."_

"_Yeah, but you think with Barret as her dad she wouldn't freeze like that." Yuffie could hear Marlene moving around outside. "It's good to see ya awake," she replied finally getting Vincent to a bed roll and laying him down, a soft groan coming from him. "Sorry Vinny, if only I had a Healing Materia." She unclasped the former Turk's cape, pushing it aside hoping to see the wound was better but all she saw was blood. _

_She heard Cait give a whistle at the sight. "What happened out there?"_

"_Wolves." It was all she said as Marlene came back in with a bowl of steaming water. "Thank you Marlene." She sat the bowl down next to Vincent's head hoping that he wouldn't wake up._

"_Wolves? Wolves did that I thought it might…"_

"_Look Cait, if you haven't noticed, Vincent is bleeding non-stop over here and…" Her voice stopped short as she finally got a good look at the cat. Somehow some of his wounds had reopened and he was also 'bleeding' non-stop. "Oh Cait," she whispered staring at him._

"_Don't worry about me lass, see to the lad. He only has the one body."_

_Yuffie only gave a grin going back to Vincent. She saw Marlene out of the corner of her eye going to Cait's side and trying to stop the 'bleeding'. The ninja looked about the wounded shoulder but it was too dark in the tent and Vincent's black clothing wasn't helping any. "Now don't get any ideas," she said reaching for the clasps on his shirt. She got the first two done with no problem but as she went for the third one, she jumped as a golden claw wrapped around her wrist. Yuffie leaned over praying to see that it was just reflex and not that gunman was awake. _

_Crimson eyes stared back at her and all she could do was grin. "What are you doing?" He asked through clenched teeth. _

"_Now Vinny, I said not to get any ideas, I was only trying to get to your wound." She threw her hands in the air in defense and tried giving her most innocent look she could manage at the second. She reached for the clasps again but he just pushed her hand away trying to sit up. "Hold on there big boy, where do you think yer going?"_

"_Don't bother with it, I heal fast." He stated starting to close his shirt but Yuffie stopped him putting a hand on his claw. _

"_Come on Vinny, at lest let me clean it or put a bandage on it. You've already lost a lot of blood." _

_She fought with him before he reached over, grabbed a piece of cloth and tied it around his arm the best he could with only his claw. Vincent then pushed past her, putting his cape back on and headed for the tent's flap. "You could at least say thank you!" Yuffie yelled after him. Vincent stopped only for a second looking back over his shoulder to give a nod and then disappeared to do who knows what. "Gah, I can't believe that guy!" Yuffie yelled grabbing the bowl of cooling water and went to see to Cait._

The Wutai princess throw her bag onto the bed looking about the room. _It's not much bad but it's not Vinny's creepy mansion,_ she grinned at the thought of the manor. She always thought it needed a make over but Vincent wouldn't have it. _Wonder what it would be like to live there with him_, she quickly tried thinking of something else to put her mind on as it started to wander on its own.

She went back to studying the room; there was only one window and Yuffie's eyes didn't linger long once she realized that it once look out over a rocket. There was a small dresser in the corner and right across from the door was a small copy of the fireplace from the lobby. A few pictures hung on the wall and a night stand stood by the bed.

Marlene was sitting on the floor by the fireplace a little fire already going in it, while the Dark Prince sat at the foot of the bed looking at Cid's goggle. _Who to see to first_? Finally deciding on the young girl, the Wutai princess gave a sigh walking past Vincent, Yuffie could see the blood satin on his sleeve even in the dim light and she knew it was going to be a hell of a time trying to see to it. Her eyes drifted back to Marlene and her mind drifted back to the little black and white cat.

_Cait was 'bleeding' badly and Yuffie knew there was little she could do to help. She was only one person but Cait was right about seeing to Vincent first, even as little as she really did. She moved the bag next to Marlene and sat down looking at the rags the girl had place on his wounds. _

"_Hey Cait, how ya doing?" _

"_Not good, don't think I'll last long." Marlene sniffled, a tear running down her face. "Don't freight lass, you'll see me again as soon as the prince and princess saves the others from the 'Hosts'."_

_Yuffie smile at the name Cait had started calling the people that had the others locked up somewhere. "Cait…"_

"_Tifa's fine and so is the baby, from what they can tell. Cloud is conscious but can't walk on his leg and there's still no sign of Highwind, Barret, or my fellow feline." _

_Yuffie sighed, she didn't know if no sign of the others was a good or bad sign at all. She looked to Marlene, who had lay down and falling asleep, most likely from crying. "And what about your friend?"_

"_Oh, he's fine lass, just a few cuts and bruises but he'll live." Yuffie always thought it was weird for Cait Sith to talk about Reeve, 'cause in some ways Cait Sith was Reeve. She waited for him to say something else but there was only silent, she didn't even hear Vincent outside. "Cait?" There was no response, "Cait Sith?" _

_She leaned over placing a hand on the cat's arm and shook him slightly. His head turned toward the ninja, blinking as if trying to focus. "Leave me." _

"_What?" "The 'Hosts' just checked on the cell, I think they're catching on to me and my company. I'm afraid this may be the last time we talk, so please when you go, leave me behind. I'll only slow you down." _

_With that Cait went limp and no matter how hard she tried, Yuffie knew he wouldn't wake up again. "Marlene is not going to like this," she stated, standing to go find Vincent. Stopping at the flap she turned back to look at Cait Sith's still form one last time._

Much to Marlene's dislike, they had done as Cait asked and left him behind but only after making an unmarked grave. "Hey kiddo, how about get some sleep?" Yuffie leaned down in front of the young teen attempting to smile but she knew it wasn't one of her best smiles.

"I'm not really sleepy but I am hungry." As if to answer her there came a loud growl from the girl's stomach. Yuffie chuckled as she dug into her pocket and pulled out some gils. "Here why don't you run down stairs and see if they have anything to eat," the princess said handing the gils over to her, "and why don't you see if they have a bed roll." She leaned in closer to whisper, "we'll make Vinny sleep on the floor."

Marlene smiled running out the door and down the hall. _Well that was easy_, she thought to herself, _thought she was going to be too upset about Cait_. Movement from the bed caught her attention and gray eyes landed on Vincent, who was still holding the goggle but was now staring after Marlene. _Now for Mr. Dark and Gloomy_, she told herself starting over to the bed.

"Don't worry about a bed roll, I won't be sleeping."

"What do you mean not sleeping? You need to get some rest, we all do but after we eat something and I have a look at your shoulder." She walked by the bed for the bathroom to get some water and a rag.

"Someone needs to stand watch. Should we just let Marlene run off like that?" Yuffie came back out to Vincent still staring out of the room. Putting the bowl and rag down on the night stand which she then moved to sit next the former Turk.

"Don't worry so much Vincent, she'll be fine." The Wutai princess started over shutting the door and turning a stern look back onto the gunman. "Okay off with the cape and shirt. I'm going to check your wound even if it kills me." She moved back in front of Vincent putting both hands on her hips. "Even if you don't go to sleep after, we're still getting a bed roll so the girl at the desk doesn't get any crazy ideas. Why did you want one room anyway?"

"So it would be easier to stand watch over each other and I need looking after. Like I said, I heal fast. Beside I think it's you that need seeing to." He just pointed at her stomach, "I didn't think black could get any darker."

Yuffie look down following the pointing claw, the gunman's black shirt that she was still wearing was darker right at her middle. She rubbed a finger across it pulling back to find it wet with blood. _I didn't even feel that, guess I was too worry about Vinny_, she looked back up to see concern in crimson orbs. "What? I'm fine, it's most likely blood from wolf you…"

"I should have noticed sooner."

"No really Vincent, I'm fine."

"And your leg?"

Yuffie's head shot down to see where her right boot had been chewed through and there was a little bit of dried blood. She gave a sigh, "Okay so it hurts when I walk but at least I can still used it unlike your arm. Now come on, off with the clothes." She suddenly felt her face heat up at her words, _come off it Yuffie, it's just to check his arm, nothing more_. She was talking to herself again, _wonder if this is what it's like when Vincent talks to Chaos_?

"I should see to your leg first," Vincent said making to stand.

"Oh no you don't, yer bleeding more then me." She pushed him back down reaching for the cape only to be stopped by the claw once again.

"Yuffie…"

"Listen Vincent, I'll make you a deal. Let me see to your arm and then you can see to my wounds. Deal?" She felt the grip on her wrist losing but he still held her.

"Let me see to you first." He stood putting the goggle onto the night stand and letting go of the ninja.

"THAT IT'S!" She had had enough of this silent-dark-I-don't need any help attitude from the ex-Turk. "You think you can do whatever you want, that you can just keep on going that everyone have to listen to what you say. Well I got news for you, just because you have some crazy demon inside of you doesn't mean you don't bleed, that you don't feel pain, and that you don't need food and rest. So I'm going to check your wound and you're going there and not argue with me. NOW SIT DOWN!" She yelled pushing Vincent down.

Whether he didn't suppress the shove or she pushed harder then she thought, all she knew was that somehow Vincent fell backwards taking her with him onto the bed. She braced herself on her forearms trying not to hit his shoulder but she still saw a flash of pain across his face. _Wait, his face_ she was a mere inch from his face. Their eyes were locked and she could feel was his breath on her face. Her eyes couldn't help but wander, she had never been this close to the ex-Turk before with or without the cape. Once she had even thought that he didn't even have a face under the cloth and that was why he wore it. Her orbs stopped on his lips, which were formed in a straight line at the moment. _Wonder if they're as soft as they look. No, no, stop it Yuffie_, she told herself shacking her head. Her cheeks were getting warmer so she quickly looked away but just as quick regretted the move.

Yuffie hadn't notice the way they had landed and soon wished she had looked anywhere but down. Her face became red hot and she could have sworn that she was redder then Vincent's cape. Both of her legs were straddling his and she was a little too close a certain part of his anatomy for comfort.

"Yuffie?"

Her head shot up at hearing his voice, her eyes once more landing on his lips. "Yes?" She whispered leaning in. _Stop, what are you doing?_ She was screaming at herself in her head but she didn't stop, her lips were about half an inch from his. Locks of hair moved with their breathing. Her hand reached up pushing the top of the cape out of the way, she felt the slight brush of his lips on her and…

"There's someone at the door."

Her head jumped back as if he had slapped her and she did her best not to show the hurt she was feeling on her face. Coming back around to herself, she heard that there was someone knocking at the door. She moved off of him trying not to touch him or to bang his shoulder. She noticed that it sounded more like someone was kicking the door as she went to answer it, Vincent sitting back up on the bed. _Come on Yuffie, what did you suppose would happen?_ she thought, _you yelled at him, push him over, and then you tried to kiss him_. She shook her head opening the door.

Marlene stood on the other side holding a tray with three bowls of what looked like soup and a tea set with cups. Under one arm she held the bed roll and under the other one she held a pillow. Her foot pulled back ready to kick again, "About time," she said coming inside.

Yuffie closed the door, "Thank you Marlene," she said taking the tray and setting it on the dresser. Her eyes caught movement and she turned to see Vincent taking off his cape and then after a short struggle his right sleeve was removed but the rest of the shirt remained.

She studied his face but there was no sign of anything happening between them. He just sat there staring at the wall in front of him. Marlene had went about putting the roll down by the fire and was already pouring the tea into cups. The princess grabbed the wash rag giving a sigh realizing that the wound was bleeding freely now without something covering it and that he had pulled the dried blood off of it. She dipped the rag in the water and then in an attempt to clean it she applied the rag to his shoulder.

It took sometime for her to remove enough of the blood to get to the actual wound itself. As she got the bandages out of her bag she realized one of the bowls was gone, as well as a cup. Searching the room she found Marlene curled up in one of the corners fast asleep, an empty bowl and cup sitting next to her. Yuffie just smiled at the sleeping girl as her attention went back to Vincent, "I can't put this on right with your shirt still on." Only his eyes moved to her as he once again struggle with the clothing, he only pulled it off to his elbow, covering his claw. She just sighed knowing that was as good as she was going to get from him. So Yuffie started wrapping the bandage on him the best she could.

When she finished, she just sat the bandage down and went to fresh water and to wash the rag out. She took a few bites of soup and a couple sips of tea, then without saying a word, she sat down and started to take her boot off. "Alright Vincent, a deal's a deal."

Her hands were stopped by the claw being place on them, "Your stomach first."

Yuffie looked up. "Really Vincent, I'm not bleeding, it's just some blood from the…"

"Do I need to push you onto the bed?" He had redressed and was now knelled down in front of her, the rag already in his claw.

Yuffie just smile, feeling her cheeks getting hot again as she started taking off her shirt a little pit of pain going through her. "Better be careful Vincent, it only been less then a month and this will be the third time you had me with my top off." _Oh my Gods, I can't believe I just said that_, she yelled at herself but when she looked the gunman showed no noticed of what she had said.

"You pulled some more stitches, I'll have to redo them." Vincent stood going to his bag and got the items he needed. After doing so he same back to the ninja, "Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For pushing some sense into me."

"Don't you mean 'knocking' some sense into you?"

"No, I mean 'pushing'."

Yuffie just started laughing, quickly regretting it as more pain went through her and she felt like more stitches broke. She started at the gunman after getting back under control, he said nothing, only went about treating to her wound. A grin pulled at the corner of her lips as she watched him and all she could say was. "You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes**_:_ Just to be clean on the matter, this chapter is taking place at the same time as the flashbacks in chapter 10, right after chapter 8. Vincent and the other haven't gotten to Rocket Town yet. Enjoy and remember reviews are always welcome.

**In the Dark of the Night**

**Chapter XI**

Reeve had been sitting in the corner playing with a piece of wire he had found somewhere, or at least that is what it looked like he was doing. In truth he had been using his feline companion to talk to Yuffie and Vincent, well talking to Yuffie, the Dark Prince having stormed off somewhere. The leader of the newly started WRO shook his head realizing that the only two members of Avalanche, as far as he knew, that were still free and most likely the only ones able to help were the two most unlikely friends that had formed within the group.

Out of all the Heroes of the Jenvo War, as people started calling them, he never thought that Vincent and Yuffie would have become such a great fighting team and even better friends, even though Vincent didn't always show it. Then again that was back when the team only knew Cait Sith and not Reeve Tuesti. He also thought that it was funny that Yuffie Kisaragi, the princess of Wutai and the Vincent Valentine, the Dark Prince, as Cait had started calling him, had gotten the closes out of them all.

"The Prince of the Night has found his Princess of Light," he whispered to himself.

"What was that?" Reeve's eyes looked across the cell; sitting on the bed was Tifa staring at him. He had almost forgotten that he wasn't the only one in the cell, which he always seemed to do when talking to the others.

"Un, oh nothing, just thinking about Vincent and Yuffie." He gave a grin to the brunette bar owner. She was sitting on the corner on the cot with Cloud lying on it, the blond leader had came to earlier but was now resting, Reeve watched as Tifa went about wiping a wet cloth across Cloud's forehead.

They had used most of Reeve's jacket to cover Cloud's wounded leg but the bleeding would only stop for a little while, then start right back up. All that remained of the jacket was a pile of fabric lying on the cot next to the Avalanche's leader. Reeve just shook his head going back to playing with the wire and the thoughts of Yuffie and Vincent.

_Wonder if they're going to listen to us? _he thought knowing all too well that Marlene wasn't going to give up on Cait Sith without a fight. The girl was young but just as stubborn as her father. He gave a sigh, he had wanted to keep an eye on their friends but he knew that Cait wasn't going to last much longer with so much traveling. _Maybe if Yuffie was a mechanic and she had the right tools with her, _he thought,_ but then again it would probably be better if Vincent was the mechanic. _He looked toward Tifa and couldn't stop the laugh upon seeing the look on her face.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" she asked.

Reeve swung his legs off the bed, sliding off of it he made to stand next to Tifa, stopping as a door open and closed in the distance. Both heads turned toward the cell bars. Changing his direction half way to her, Reeve now stood by the door. Placing his hands on the bars, he got as close to them as he could, straining to see down the hall. _Must have been the guard leaving, _he thought. He had to stop communication with Cait and the others a few times due to the returning guard that came around ever 45 minuets, another reason for them to leave Cait behind.

He looked up to see the camera that was watching the cell but their 'Hosts ' had proven a while ago that it was just there for watching them and not for listening. _Why do they even have the thing? _he asked to himself, at first Reeve had supposed that it pick up on sound and that the 'Hosts' were hoping that Reeve and Tifa would slip and say something about the others. However the way the 'Hosts' talked and acted around them, Reeve could see that that was not the reason.

"Do you see anything?"

"No, nothing," Reeve moved away from the bars heading toward the brunette, 'but that doesn't mean anything."

Her only answer was a nod of her head as she went about wiping Cloud's forehead, a soft moan coming from the man, his head turning as if trying to get away from her touch.

Reeve just shook his head, he was happy that Cloud had come to but the fact that his fever was still so high didn't lighten Reeve's mood.

"I wish they would do whatever it is they're going to do and be done with it." Tifa growled throwing the rag into the blow of water their 'Host' had giving them. "Why do they keep us waiting?"

"You already know the answer, they want all of us and I think that they want us to tell them where the others are at."

"Then that camera would be picking up sound too and not just video."

Reeve walked around the bed taking a seat on the other corner, he gave one of his charming smiles before his face went blank. "It wouldn't matter if it did or didn't pick up sound. It's not like we know where they are and from here on out we're on our own."

"But what about…" Tifa didn't finish as Reeve's hand shot up for silent.

"There have been no signs of Barret or Red and Yuffie and Vincent was on their way to Rocket Town. I just hope that they find something there beside a pile of rubber where a house is suppose to be."

"Well you and Cait can ask them later," Tifa started looking towards the bars as another door sounded somewhere.

"That's just it Tifa, Cait told them to leave him behind."

"What?"

"He was in pretty bad shape even before he got to Barret, there was little any of them could have done for him. He was just going to slow them down and now that Vincent is hurt…"

"What?"

"They got jumped by some wolves but it's a small wound," he cringed a little saying that part, _I should tell her the truth¸_ but he saw no point in worrying her with the fact that Vincent couldn't even move his arm.

"But who's looking after them? I mean Yuffie was already wounded and now Vincent and you know that he's not going to holed still for Marlene to check his wounds. Plus…"

"Tifa calm down," Reeve had noticed the brunette's breathing was getting faster and her hand going to her stomach. It was something he noticed the bar owner did whenever she got work up. "Come on Tifa, calm down, there's no reason to get all work up over it."

_Good she's calming down,_ he thought, _there's too much going on for her to get herself sick and harming the baby._

"Yes, Mrs. Strife, please do calm down, we wouldn't want anything to happen to the baby."

Reeve's head shot to the bars, he didn't even notice the people now standing next to the cell's door. Standing there was another member of 'Host', one more person dressed all in black and wearing a dark hood masking their face. This member however, was a woman, the first one that he remembers seeing. He stood moving to stand in between the bed and the door, blocking Tifa from their view.

A shiver ran down Reeve's spin as a laugh escaped the woman, "Come now Mr. Tuesti, if I wanted to hurt them, I would have done so already and Mr. Strife would be out of his misery and not suffering."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Reeve shouted.

"Well for who I am, why don't you just keep calling me 'Host' like you've been doing because that is what I am. As for what I want, well you will just have to wait and find out."

The ex-Shinra agent turned his eyes towards the camera; _it doesn't pick up sound so how does she know what I call them?_ He was really starting to not like this woman, whoever she was.

"It's not the camera Mr. Tuesti, it would seem that you and I have something in common," she started snapping her fingers.

The cell's door opened and she entered, as well as the others. Two went straight to Reeve's side taking hold of his arms.

"REEVE!"

He heard Tifa yell follow by the sound of flesh on flesh, a cry of pain, and a body hitting the floor. "Tifa!" He struggled to get free from his holders but the third guy came up behind him taking hold of his head and forcing it forward. "Get off me you bustards! Tifa!"

"Clam yourself Mr. Tuesti, like I said before, if I wanted to hurt her I would have done it already. Besides I believe that now it is _you_ that you should be worrying about." The woman had moved during Reeve's fruitless struggle, as she got closer she reached into her pocket pulling something out.

Reeve stopped fighting, she had gotten so close to him he could just barely make out her light blue eyes through the mashing on the mask. _Her eyes, they're just like… _

"Mr. Strife?" she finished his thought for him.

Now he really didn't like her, she wasn't just making it seem like she was reading his mind, she _was _reading his mind.

"Like I said, you and I have something in common. We both have a special gift," she said giving him a grin, lifting her hand to wave the item she held in front of him.

Reeve couldn't help his eyes from widening as he watch the woman taking the cap off of the needle, giving a squeeze to see that it worked. She leaned in even closer, placing her other hand on his chest, the needle right next to his face. He started to fight again but with no luck.

"Your gift however, I can't afford you using anymore."

Reeve didn't even see her hand move, he felt the prick of the needle at the based of his neck and it didn't take long for the drug to take hold. He was still struggling but his movements were slowing and his vision was blurring. Reeve started to hear Tifa screaming his name but the only thing he could really focus on was the woman standing in front of him with those blue eyes of hers. "What do…you…want…from…us?" he asked, his words running together.

"Why dear Mr. Tuesti, what makes you think that I want you?" She turned and left snapping her fingers again as she walked through the door.

The three guards just threw him next to his bed, not even trying to be careful or gentle with him, as they followed the girl out. Reeve could just barely hear the cell's door closing as he tried moving onto the bed. His head was spinning and his vision was getting worse.

"Reeve? Reeve, what did they do?" The ex-Shinra agent felt hands, grabbing him, pulling him to his feet.

"Let…me…go." He couldn't keep his voice from slurring as he struggled to get the hands off of him but his body wouldn't listen.

"Reeve, calm down, it me, Tifa."

"Tifa?"

"Come on Reeve, help me out, let's get you into the bed."

He did his best to stand but his legs kept giving out, taking both of them to the ground. Finally after a few tries the bar owner got him up onto the bed. "Tifa…Tifa listen…to me..." it was getting harder to talk but he had to get this out. "Listen…she read…"

"What? Reeve, what does she read?"

His eyes got heavier and he fought to keep them open, he could see Tifa leaning over him. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out, he shook his head hoping to clear his thoughts but the drug had already worked its way through him. The last thing he saw was Tifa's face leaning over his, her mouth moving as if calling his name but he couldn't hear. Reeve fought the sleep but it was a losing battle as his eyes closed and the darkness took him.


	12. Chapter 12

**In the Dark of the Night**

**By: Ruby Sparrow**

**Chapter XII**

_Where is it?_ Vincent thought to himself as he dug through all of his bags. His arm was in a bandage and his cape hanging on the back of the chocobo, they had left Rocket Town a few days ago and Yuffie had insisted on stopping for a short break. They had found a small steam and the ninja had sent Marlene to refill the water skins while she checked Vincent's wrappings, much to his dismay. As he went to retrieve his cape from where he left it, he noticed that Cid's goggles were _not _where he had left them.

Forgetting his cape he began looking through each bag carefully and as best as he could with his clawed hand, his other one being tried tightly to his chest by the bandages Yuffie had put on him. Vincent didn't remember moving them but he might have without realizing it. He hated the fact that Yuffie had his right arm bound so tight that he couldn't move it to look through the bags; he didn't even want to think about what if they were attacked again.

"Marlene! Come on back!"

Vincent looked over his shoulder to see Yuffie messing around with the fire that she made and the rabbit that she had caught. Both things she had done against his protest, _not being able to hunt with only one arm. What is she talking about? _He thought to himself, _at least I have both legs,_ Yuffie admitted to her leg as much as he admitted to his arm but he could see the limp and how she favored her left leg when she walked.

He was going through the last bag when Marlene came up behind him with a plate of food. "Would you like something to eat Mr. Valentine?" The gunman stared at the plate, not knowing where the Wutai princess had kept the vegetables and other things whiled they travel, even more puzzling was where and how did Yuffie acquired the items. The girl had even gotten new clothes for Marlene and herself, as well as a new light blue shirt for him but he just put it in a bag and said he would change later.

"Mr. Valentine?"

Vincent only shook his head and went back to looking, Marlene waited a few seconds and then headed on back to Yuffie by the fire.

"WHAT!?"

He didn't need to look up to know that it was Yuffie walking to him, most likely the plate now in her hand. "And just why won't you eat?" she asked.

"Not hungry," he said not even looking up from the bag.

"Don't tell me that, I know you have got to be hungry and don't try saying that you don't need to eat." He heard her give a sigh, knowing she just rolled her eyes at his back, "Can you at least put your cloak back on, it's getting cold and I don't want you…"

"I won't get sick."

"I don't believe that, there's no way that you don't get sick."

"Well, I don't," Vincent answered, finally looking up to her.

Yuffie was standing with one hand on her hip the other holding the food, with a look at would have made Barret proud.

No longer was she wearing Vincent's way too big pants but a pair of blue jeans that she cut off at the knees in order to still wear her boots. With it she had a dark red tank top that showed her middle section a little too well.

_And she doesn't want me to get sick, _he thought, _she barely has anything on._ Her reasoning for the shirt was that it would be easier to change her wrapping without her having to keep taking the shirt off.

"Will you please eat something?"

He didn't say anything as he took a bite from the plate and put it in his mouth, turning back to the bags.

"FINE! Be that way!" Yuffie yelled heading back to the fire. Vincent turned to watch her go, she sat the plate down on a log next to the tent and picked a blanket up off the ground and wrapped it around Marlene. "At least you won't get sick on me."

"What is Mr. Valentine looking for?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Don't you need a blanket Yuffie?"

"No, thank you though, I'll be fine."

The ex-Turk shook his head as he moved on to Yuffie's bags with both the goggles and a new item in mind. Going from one bag to the next, his search ended up in vain. Stealing a glance at the girls he noticed that food was still where she had set it. Marlene had laid down next Yuffie, wrapped in her blanket. Yuffie was staring at the fire but he could see that she was starting to shudder even as she tried to hide it from him.

Giving up on his search, he started towards them after retrieving his cloak from the chocobo's back. "Oh, have you decided to finally grace us with your present and…"

Vincent didn't listen as he threw his cape around her shoulders.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don't get sick, you can't afford that right now."

"I can't afford…why I wa…"

"Not when your body is trying to heal." He moved over to the plate, picking it up as he sat and started eating.

"What about you? Your body is still healing too you know,"

He just looked her up and down once, "At least I'm wearing clothes."

He couldn't help the small smile that passed his lips at the look she gave him.

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing clothes you just don't have a sense of fashion, I mean all you ever wear is black and red. You could at least wear that shirt I got you, that one has holes all through it." She yelled pointing at him.

Vincent finished the last bite of food and set the plate down next to him, just letting Yuffie go on with her yelling he walk over to Marlene and slowly pick the young girl up, somehow managing with just one arm. She stirred a little but quickly went right back to sleep. He didn't say anything to Yuffie as he walked off to put Marlene in the tent.

Yuffie couldn't believe it, she was yelling at him and he didn't even listen to her. He was completely ignoring her, as if she wasn't even there, _how could he?_ She looked towards the tent flap where the ex-Turk had disappeared with the girl in his arms, or arm. She had been shocked when he had held still long enough for her to redo his bandages and check his wound but she didn't think that she had tied it that tight.

A gust of wind blew out of nowhere, causing her to pull the red fabric closer around her. The cape had a smell to it; _I wonder if this is what Vincent smells like? _Back in her training it was once said that everyone has a different smell and that if a ninja really worked on it and learned how to focus on that one sense, one could use those smells to track. Yuffie hadn't paid any attention to it thinking that sounded to much like being a dog but now she couldn't help but think if this was what Vincent's scent. _Not what I thought it would be,_ she thought to herself.

Instead of the dusty, moldy smell that she had thought he would have from living in that mansion, it was an earthy smell, almost like glass after a rain storm. There was also something sweet to the smell too but she couldn't figure out what it was. Yuffie grabbed the corner, pulling it to her nose trying wanting to figure it out.

Closing her eyes hoping to focus more on it she didn't notice Vincent coming back out of the tent.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes snapped open; he was standing in front of the tent staring at her as if she had gone crazy. Looking back and forth between the man and his cape, she opened and closed her mouth a few times not sure on what to say.

"This thing smells, do you every wash it?" She said the first thing that came to her but quickly regretted it. Lowering her head not wanting to see how he took her words.

"Hmm."

Yuffie watched as Vincent went about stirring the fire, getting the ambers going again. "That's all you've got to say?"

"You shouldn't have hid the blankets, if you don't like the smell, don't wear it. I just didn't want you getting sick," he didn't look up, the light casting an orange glow to his pale skin.

Another shudder went through the princess and she wasn't sure if it was from the cold night or from the fact that Vinny look really creepy at the moment. He poured a cup of the coffee that she had started early and handed to her.

She smiled knowing that they probably looked silly. Vincent having only one arm working and her with her limping, not that she was going to tell him that her foot hurt. She had hoped to find some healing materias at the shop in Rocket Town but they didn't have any. They just had to hope they could find some later at Red's place. She didn't even know how the ex-Turk was planning on them saving the others if they couldn't take care of these little wounds.

"I didn't hide the blankets, they're over in that bag right there," she pointed to the bag sitting just a little ways off from the camp. "If you get me one, you can have your stinky cape back, not that I really need one mind you but if it the only way to get you to stay warm…" she trailed off as he moved to the bag.

He didn't know what she was talking about, he couldn't smell anything wrong, _and she's not the one with heighten senses,_ however if it was the only way to keep her from yelling again.

Kneeling down, he flipped the top of the bag open and pulled out a blanket, as he did something fell out and landed on his foot. Looking down, he found Cid's goggles. Vincent picked them up and turned on Yuffie, "How did these get here?"

"When you ran down to the river earlier, I asked Marlene to get me something out of one of the bags and she knocked them off of where you had them hanging. I put them there so they would be safe. Is that what you were looking for?" Yuffie had wobbled over to him, the cloak still wrapped around her.

He only nodded to her as he handed the blanket over, looking at the goggles he noticed that there was a crack running down the center of the nose rest and one of the lenses were broken.

"That must have happened when they fell off the chocobo," Yuffie stated leaning over his shoulder.

He stood heading back the fire, not saying a word to the ninja.

"Look Vinny, I'm sorry but it's just Cid's goggles, you know he most likely has another pair already."

"You should get some sleep, I'll stand watch tonight." He didn't know why he was getting so upset about this, like she said the pilot had most likely gotten a new pair by now. _If he hasn't been capture like the others_, he thought.

He shook his head not wanting to think like that, he had a feeling that Cid was safe and sound somewhere but he couldn't stop those kinds of thoughts from jumping into his mind every now and then. It was bad enough that whoever these people were, they had Tifa and the others. He just couldn't believe that Yuffie and he were last two out of Avalanche that hadn't been caught.

After Lucrecia passed on, he stayed to himself in the mansion most of the time and then inside of that coffin. When he had joined Cloud and the others, it had mainly been to take care of Sephiroth but then they became a team and somewhere they had became like a second family to him.

He looked back to the ninja, expecting her to argue about him standing watch, what he saw surprised even him. Yuffie had laid the blanket out next to the fire in front of the tent but close to him, she was curled up on it, already fast asleep. His cape was laying next to her on the ground, grasped in one of her hands. He gave a small smile towards the princess, _she looks so young when she's asleep,_ he thought as Chaos started going off on having peace and quiet.

Moving off the log, he leaned over and grabbed the free edge of the cape and laid it over Yuffie. She stirred slightly mumbling something about staying warm as he brushed a lock of hair back behind her ear. "Good night Yuffie," he whispered.

He had thought about waking her in a few hours so she could take over watch but after the way she fell asleep so fast he decided against it. Tonight he would stand watch until he woke them to head on out to Canyon Cosmos in the morning.

Vincent pulled his gun from the holster and set it next to him as he leaned back against the log. Pulling a leg up to his chest, his rested his chin on it, staring into the fire and letting his senses go out into the world around their little camp.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**First I would like to sorry that it's so short and that truth be told, I don't really know why I wrote this chapter but I just sat down at my computer and next thing I knew I was writing it. My Muse has a funny way of doing that to me but it all comes together in the end...somehow and don't worry you'll get to find out who _she _is later.

Next I wanted to say thank you to everyone who have reviewed to my story, you're words really mean a lot to me. I'm off to work on the next chapter please R&R and I hope you enjoy.

**In the Dark of the Night**

**By: Ruby Sparrow**

**Chapter XIII**

She gave a sigh as she fell onto the couch in her room, throwing the mask onto her desk. Her plans were going a little slower then she had thought they would go but she could wait, she was a patient woman. Once she got what she wanted she would have all the time she could ever wish for.

Her thoughts were interrupted but a beep coming from her computer. She made her way over, checking who it was before answering. She didn't bother putting her mask on upon seeing the message that was flashing at her. Pushing a few keys she was rewarded with a flash and then the view of the forest with an man standing in front of it. "Well?"

"He got away again madam." Although she couldn't see his face, she could tell that he was nervous and afraid about giving her the news. "We almost had him but he got away in the forest."

"Which forest?"

"The Ancient Forest."

"Well, then go in after him! How hard is it to catch a cat?" She yelled slamming her hands onto the table.

"But madam…this isn't a normal cat and…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! Just get that feline now! I don't care if you have to burn down the whole forest." She took a deep breath claming herself and taking a sit in her chair. "What of the other?"

Again the man became nervous, and began swaying foot to foot. "There's no sign of the pilot and his wife or the gunman and his daughter…"

"And the other two?"

"They alluded us again madam…it seemed that they left Rocket Town before we got there and we lost their tracks, we've been searching but we can't seem to locate them anywhere."

"Of course you can't, you're tracking a Wutai rat and an ex-Turk. Did you think they would just walk up to you and hand themselves over?"

"No," he stated looking off screen at something.

She could hear people yelling in the background and see them walking the edge of the forest, digging through the trees and bushes. She couldn't believe that these men would take on the members of the Avalanche but they wouldn't go into a forest. They were only searching the edge of the forest, not actually going into it.

"Don't worry madam, we'll keep looking…"

"You WILL keep looking for them!" She yelled standing up, while once again slamming her hands down, "and I don't want to hear from you until you do!" She turned off her computer, not even waiting for answers.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take; she had already killed off ten commanding officers before she found this one, who had at least been able to capture the three members that they had. "Good help is so hard to find," she said to herself, walking around her desk she went right by her couch and heading for her bedroom, she had to get ready for tonight; she would hate to make her date wait for her.


End file.
